1. Technical Field.
This invention relates generally to automobiles and other motor vehicles, and more particularly to an automotive chassis that provides greater safety and less damage when subjected to a crash, coupled with more convenient and less expensive repairability.
2. Description of Related Art.
The impact of a headon collision bends the chassis, damages the suspension and other components mounted on the chassis, and hurls occupants against the car interior. Severe damage to persons and property results, even at low speeds. To encourage better designs, some governmental regulations have specified allowable damage levels for passenger cars when driven headon into a brick wall, and safer designs have resulted.
But despite the many improvements made over the years, motor vehicles are still not very safe in a crash situation. An impact can still abruptly stop the chassis as the occupants hurl against the interior. In addition, damage to the chassis, the suspension, and other components can still involve significant repair time and expense. So, owners and operators continue to need improvements in motor vehicle designs, for more safety, less damage, and better repairability.